Un tradicional nuevo Comienzo
by JuliaWA
Summary: Kiyemi se muda a un pueblo con Shun y Tean, siendo los dos anteriores como sus hermanos, ya que no recuerdan haber tenido padres, como no recuerdan extrañamente su infancia antes de ser abandonados no muy chicos, pero recuerdan fragmentos que surgen de vez en cuando. Ella comienza a experimentar tras la aparición de una entusiasta amiga, que la intensiva a conseguir un novio.


EL TRADICONAL NUEVO COMIENZO

Capítulo 1:

Última Ciudad

Nueva ciudad, nueva escuela, un nuevo comienzo diría, aunque volveremos a ser los extraños y misteriosos chicos que viven en el santuario. Miro el mapita que me hizo el monje Trim, doblo a la derecha y sigo la ruta al lado del hermoso río, a mis costados esta la hierba con algunas flores, y luego de la hierba esta la carretera, camino relajada, sabiendo que tengo tiempo, cruzando el puente asomo mi cabeza y veo al rio que se encuentra debajo de mis pies, estoy de buen humor, esta ciudad me gusta, tiene un aire puro y cálido, aunque eso lo digo ahora sin saber en realidad como son los ciudadanos.

Sigo caminando y me voy encontrando con más personas, la ciudad estaba empezando a moverse, estoy a cinco cuadras del lugar y me encuentro con personas con el mismo uniforme que yo, guardo la hoja con el mapita en mi bolso y seguí a los estudiantes, que me guiaron a un edificio mediano con pared blanca, tres pisos con terraza, ventanas de madera y una puerta doble, nada que no haya visto antes en las otras ciudades, atravieso la reja negra que separa el colegio del exterior, y entro en el edificio, pero ¿podré hacer nuevos amigos?, los monjes nos dijeron que nos íbamos a quedar hasta que todos nos graduemos, ósea que al menos unos cinco años, eso es bueno, no me gusta ser trasladada de un lugar a otro como si fuera un animal, y a los otros tampoco. Tengo que comportarme como normalmente lo hacen los humanos, debo, encontrar amigos, antes que empiecen a formarse raros rumores, quizás también pueda encontrar un novio, quizás pueda empezar con una nueva vida normal.

El resto del edificio era normal con paderes celestes, blancas, y crema, una puerta hacia el patio y al otro lado del patio, el comedor, y salas de profesores, administracion y el auditorio, subiendo la escaleras estan las aulas de todos los alumnos, detrás del edificio las grandes canchas de deporte, vuelvo al patio, donde hay árboles, y sus macetas de ladrillo son suficientemente anchas como para sentarce, me dirijo a un árbol pero en el camino noto que Shun esta sentado en el árbol de al lado, me acerco a el, mientras lo veo con el nuevo uniforme leyendo un libro.

-hola-le digo sentandome a su lado- te has levantado antes que yo y has recorrido el lugar ¿cierto?, ¿has encontrado algo que llamo tu atencion?- el sigue leyendo su libro, pero se que me esta escuchando.

-a la salida te mostrare- dice con su tono amable, Shun no suele mostrar sus sentimientos, pero yo se leerlos perfectamente, siempre nos esta cuidando, y nunca mostro interes en otra cosa que no sea eso, nunca tuvo interes en socializar con humanos, a veces tengo miedo que tenga esperanzas de regresar, luego pienso "Así no es Shun", y lo quito de mi mente.

Observo los alrededores, como viejos amigos y compañeros se reunen nuevamente en los pasillos del colegio, y me imagino yo en su lugar, poder tener amigos de hace tiempo, recordar viejos momentos, y cosas por el estilo. El timbre me hace reaccionar y salir de mis pensamientos, miro a Shun que acaba de cerrar su libro y lo esta guardando, me paro y el tambien lo hace, y caminamos hacia el auditorio igual que los otros alumnos, entonces me freno y todo mi ser se centra en la imagen de una luna llena, el edificio del colegio y una persona desconocida en medio del patio, en medio de la noche, emitiendo Drakium, sin nadie a su alrededor, es una chica, pero no soy yo, tiene el pelo plateado y sus ojos lilas brillan como a todos, pero tiene flequillo recto, y largo hasta los hombros, posee un vestido verde olivo, como de gala, y se encuentra parada sobre tacones y con los brazos extendidos hacia los costados,tan pronto como vino, la imagen desaparece para devolverme a la realidad:

-¡Kiyemi!- me llama Shun, entonces caigo de rodillas, y este que ya estaba a unos metros de distancia se acerca a mi corriendo viendo que no hay más estudiantes en el patio.

Pero,¿Qué acabo de ver?, ¿una persona nueva?, ¡¿con pelo plateado y ojos violeta?!, no eso, es imposible, quizas fue mi imaginacion,¿no?, pero se sintio igual que una vision,pero, ¡es imposible!, alguien de Hyunmiyekigei, a menos que haya alguien más que sobrevivio, ¡pero es imposible!

-¡Reacciona!-me sacude de los hombros Shun, reacciono y me paro de inmediato-vamos antes que alguien nos encuentre luego en el recreo me lo contaras

-si- le respondo

-sonrie-me dice como si me regañara-para discimular, aprovecha que tienes una sonrisa bonita- sonrio, debido a que Shun nunca me hacia cumplidos, nunca se los hacia a nadie y solo hablaba cuando el queria, estaba preocupado, por eso me habia alagado, me estaba animando a su manera, seguimos caminando, y llegamos al auditorio, entramos detrás de un profesor, por lo que no llamamos la atencion, y nos sentamos en los asientos más cercanos, el director estaba dando el tipico discurso de los directores, luego sube un alumno con cabello castaño, ignoro lo que sale de su boca y en mi mente la chica desconocida invade el lugar, recuerdo su rostro, que era desafiante, su larga cara, sus ojos grandes y redondos, como la luna llena arriba de su cabeza, . Los aplausos invaden el lugar, la mayoria por respeto y moral que por verdadera maravillacion, los imito, luego, se muestra en la pantalla gigante, en el medio del escenario sostenida por grandes patas de metal, fotos de viejos alumnos, graduados, videos de actividades escolares, luego de otros discursos de profesores, así se pasa la hora, y el sin tocar el timbre el director nos dice que nos podemos ir al recreo, lo miro a Shun y este me dice que vayamos a algun árbol, nos sentamos en uno y me miro serio esperando a que empize a hablar:

-vi…-digo nerviosa, levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos-a una Muroshein-su cara demuestra sorpresa, lo que me hace confundir más, pense que el tendria una respuesta, pero, por supuesto que no la tiene, ¿Por qué la tendria?, ¿Por qué le di tal idiota peso?, me concentro en las palabras y le digo sin patinar-tenia un vestido de aquí

-¿no fue tu imaginacion?- pregunta con seriedad

-no-niego con la misma seriedad

-¿vision del pasado?-entonces me vuelvo a poner nerviosa y a preocupar

-futuro-le digo con miedo- justo…en frente de esta escuela- la sorpresa vuelve a su rosto pero logra controlarse

- pero…es imposible…acaso…-no termina ninguna frase, la comisura izquierda de su boca apenas se levanta, pero el la retiene-tranquila,¿Cuándo?

-una noche de luna llena-cierro los ojos para concentrarme, la rama de tiempo me dice que falta- entre mitad de año y el verano

-falta, ¿tenias prescencia?

-n..s… karyten-le digo en elifie, que significa "nose", el suspira

-no podremos averiguar nada hasta entonces- entonces vi un lado positivo, no, increible, y el animo se me levanto

-pero podria tener las respuestas que buscamos- sonrio sin querer

-pero eso no podria ser necesariamente bueno-la sonrisa se me va, a veces odio su lado pesimista, aunque debo admitirlo, es realista

-lo se

-vamos a ver en que clases estamos-me sugirio apoyandome su mano derecha en mi cabeza

Nos paramos y nos dirigimos a la pizarra del segundo piso, donde estaban las listas de los cursos, yo pertenecia a la clase 2-F, y Shun a la 3-C, sono el timbre y ambos nos dirijimos a nuestras respectivas aulas, yo lo salude con la mano, el solo se dio la vuelta, como es común en el, y se dirigio a las escaleras, mi aula estaba en el segundo piso, la suya en el tercero.

Entre al aula y solo estaban un par de chicas, ¿debo hablarles?, ¿presentarme?, pero luego me digo a mi misma que no, que las molestaria, siguo mi camino y me siento en el banco del fondo a la izquierda, al lado de la ventana que da a las canchas, al ratito, otros alumnos entran al aula, y una chica de pelo castaño y ojos negros se sienta a mi lado, es un poco más baja que yo, lleva el pelo en una colita baja y esta le llega hasta la cintura, arriba tiene flequillo medio desprolijo, yo miro la ventana, "hablale", dice mi interior pero la timidez y la vergüenza me ganan, saco el libro que estoy leyendo lo pongo en la mesa, y noto que la chica me mira interesada

-em…¿me podrias decir que libro de Furi Otiyu es?-me pregunta al leer al autor, mis nervios se expanden, pero los discimulo

-eh…el cascabel sin sonido- le digo haciendome la desinteresada en socializar

-ah gracias, la verdad es que lei un libro de el y me gusto mucho, me gustaria leer otro de Furi

-si quieres te lo puedo prestar, es la tercera vez que lo leo-digo con un poco de vergüenza

-vaya, ¿es tan bueno?-pregunta con entusiasmo

- no tanto, pero de los que tengo ahora es el mejor, debo pasar por una librería

-¿Qué no eres de aquí?-me pregunta

-eh, no, soy del Valle triton

-vaya, yo soy de Pino gris, somos vecinas entonces-me dice sonriente

-¿tu tambien eres nueva aquí

-si, yo y mi padre nos mudamos aquí a lo de mi abuela, ¿tu?

-yo vine a vivir aquí con el primo de mi mamá que es monje, fui adoptada por el junto a otros dos chicos-pone cara de lastima

-ah, lo siento

-no, esta bien, estoy acostumbrada, soy feliz al ser adoptada- le digo sonriendo

-estonces me alegro-me dice devolviendome la sonrisa-ah, ciento, soy Sumu Gema

-Kiyemi Liron, desde ahora

Me pase la clase tomando apuntes del repaso de el funcionamiento de las celulas, y pude notar que varios muchachos, me miraron, el acercamiento con Sumu era un buen comienzo.

La primera mitad del dia se paso volando, mientras en los recreos, charlaba con Sumu de literatura, luego nos dirigimos al comedor a almorzar, y el plato de hoy eran hamburguesas, al ser el primer dia de clases, yo comi solo en pan, debido a que no como carne, y le dije a Sumu que era vegetariana, aunque sea una mentira. Nos sentamos a una mesa, y luego una chica de pelo negro y ojos miel se sento en nuestra mesa

-hola- dice en tono amigable, luego miro hacia la mesa a sus espaldas, donde todos nos miraban- mi amigo de alli quiere pedirte tu número telefonico-entences toda mis iluciones se desplomaron, jamas podria ser normal

-eh…dile que lo siento, pero no tengo…celular-dije lamentando cada centimetro de mi existencia

-ah, vaya, lo siento-dijo con mala cara y luego se fue a sentar a la mesa de su amigo, me sonroje un poco, pero con mi blanca piel se noto más de lo que debia

-¿no tienes celular?

-no-digo avergonzada

-ya que acabas de llegar, no debes tener uno, ¿no le puedes pedir a tu tio?

-¿tio?

-bueno, primo de tu mamá, ¿Cómo lo llamas?-rei

-se llama Drei, así lo llamo

-de acuerdo, entonces, ¿no podrias pedirle uno a Drei?-podria pedirle, pero con todo lo que los monjes han hecho hasta ahora, no se di deeberia

-lo intentare- le dije

-vaya, me gustaria que me esten mirando a mi, pero los chicos te deben estar mirando a ti, realmente eres como una modelo

-¿eh?, ¿modelo?-eso me sorprende

-eres realmente bella, me extraña que seas tan timida

-ah, gracias- en las otras ciudades era la rarita del pueblo, por lo que no llamaba la atencion por mi belleza, aunque los monjes siempre me elojiaban, pero nunca crei que lo hacian por ser exactamente atractiva, sino por creerme un ser celestial.

-Hoy mi padre reabrira el viejo retaurante de mi familia, antes de mudarnos, venia mucho aqui, a preparar todo, y yo me quedaba sola en casa, así que ¿quieres venir?

-si, ire, si no es mucha molestia-intentando discimular mi emoción

-para nada, además te estoy invitando

Antes de irme con Sumu, fui a buscar a Shun a su aula, el estaba leyendo su libro, me acerque a el, y le dije, demostrando mi alegria, para no tener que explicar todo en ese momento

-esto, me eh hecho una amiga-sonrisa de oreja a oreja- y ahora me llevara al centro, así que podrias ir a recogerme alli a las siete-sonrisa enorme

-de acuerdo-me dice con su tipica cara de fastidio, luego sonrie, demostrando su alegria por mi, le doy el papelito con la direccion, y así voy con Sumu que me estaba esperando en la puerta del aula de Shun, noto que el nos mira mientras salimos cuando le damos la espalda, con su sentido de la responsabilidad requiere mirar con los que me relaciono.

Recorrimos distintas calles con casas alegres, y luego llegamos al centro, donde dominaban los negocios , y uno de esos era el restaurante del papa de Sumu, el lugar era completamente nuevo, la pared rosado salmon, grandes ventanas, puerta doble negra, por dentro mesas negras con manteles dorados, el lugar era de lo más moderno, todavia no abria, lo haria a las siete, pero los mosos ya estaban organizando y preparando todo para la gran inauguracion. Sumu me prensento ante su padre como su nueva amiga y el dijo algo como,"me alegra que ya tenga una nueva amiga", luego pasamos a saludar a los chefs, y empleados, finalmente salimos y recorrimos las tiendas de ropa, debia esperar a fin de mes para que me den mi dinero del mes y comprarme ropa, por lo que solo podia desear, mientras que Sumu se compro una remera sencilla celeste, y cuando seguimos recorriendo, mientras ella cargaba la bolsita con la remera, me pregunta:

-¿ese chico era tu novio?

-¿eh?

- el que le fuiste a hablar antes de venir, le dijiste que te venga a buscar, ¿no?-se referia a Shun

-no, el también fue adoptado junto conmigo, es como un hermano mayor para mi

-¡que lastima!, es tan apuesto, y que raro que no tengas novio, siendo tan hermosa-me sonrojo

-gracias

-entonces el chico, ¿esta libre?-eso era una mala idea, Shun no queria relacionarse con nadie, y si lo forzabas o yo lo engañaba para que se encontrara con Sumu se enojaria mucho, si queria relacionarse el lo hacia cuando queria, nunca lo debian forzar

-no creo que sea una buena idea-le digo rapidamente-Shun, no se relaciona mucho con la gente, nunca lo vi interesarse en alguna chica

-o quizas nunca te enteraste-me contradijo buscando algo que le diera chances

-pero no le gusta comprometerse con las personas

-eso debe ser por alguna cicatriz del pasado, no lo forzare, solo ayudame,¿dale?-quize negarme, pero no queria perder a mi primer amiga, asi que:

-bien, pero si te rechaza lo dejamos ahí

-justo, pero, ¿acaso crees que soy una acosadora?-dice divertida, yo rio

-¡por supuesto que no!-le digo en tono de broma y ambas reimos

- pero necesitas un chico, preparate para las declaraciones de todos lo chicos de la escuela

-¿para tanto?

-tu lo eres

-gracias- entonces mira a unos metros más adelante, a la derecha, un mini parque de diversiones con juegos

-¿Qué te parece ver si encontramos algun chico para ti?-realmente me sorprendio,¿coquetear?, eso no era lo mio, no tengo experiencia en esas cosas, no se si podria-¡vamos!-me dice llevandome de la muñeca- a los chicos les gusta los uniformes escolares- comenta y yo miro nuestro uniformes rojos, el lugar esta bastante lleno, con alumnos de la preparatoria y secundaria, miramos los juegos y decidimos subirnos al tren fantasma, nos quedamos esperando un rato, luego Sumu ahorro coraje para subir, entonces unos muchachos se nos acercaron, uno de pelo negro y ojos marrones, otro rubio de ojos verdes, ninguno muy apuesto:

-¿quieren que las defendamos de los fantasmas señoritas? -pregunta el rubio, obviamente para ligar

-si porfavor-dice rapidamente, entonces me da un codazo

-nos dan mucho miedo-digo finjiendo miedo, aunque me da igual subirme al trencito

Lo siguiente fue que yo me sente en el tren y chico rubio, que se habia presentado como Din, se sento a mi lado, detrás mio estaba Sumu, con el otro chico, el recorrido comenzo y primero vi el pasillo con falsos fantasmas y payasos asesinos, note que Sumu hablaba con su compañero y Din no lo dejaria como estaba, estoy realmente nerviosa

-¿tienes miedo?-me pregunta el rubio, intentando de consolarme, y pone so mano izquierda sobre mi mano derecha

-si-miento, para discimular mis nervios

-puedes hablarme para distraerte-aunque me parecia una sugerencia idiota, debido a que se esta en los trenes fantasma para asustarse, ¿no?, pero le empeze a platicar imitando a mi amiga

-de acuerdo

-¿Qué edad tienes?-me pregunta

-diez y seis

-eres bastante hermosa y joven-me dice acariciando la mejilla, yo me pongo dura

-¿tu?

-diez y nueve, no tenemos mucha diferencia ¿no?

-no-me pone un mechon de pelo en mi oreja

-dime, ¿tienes novio?

-no-respondo intentando parecer tranquila

-que coincidencia, yo tampoco tengo novia-si claro, coincidencia, si tuvieras novia no vendrias aquí a buscar chicas, o eso supongo

El recorrido termino, y nos pusimos los cuatro a caminar por el parque, Sumu comentaba cosas sobre nosotras y sus opiniones y cuando me preguntaba para que le confirme yo le deci "si". Entonces nos quedamos parados en un rincon, Sumu y el chico fueron a buscar palomitas, Din y yo nos quedamos solos, luego de un rato de silencio, Din empezo a hablar:

-asi que eres la nueva chica del templo

-si-confirmo, Sumu lo habia comentado, yo estoy apoyada contra la pared, el que hasta el momento habia estado a mi lado se me pone en frente, agarra mi rostro y se acerca dejando nuestras caras a dos centimetros

-espero que los monjes no se enojen por esto- no me puedo mover y el acerca su rostro lentamente para besarme, cierro los ojos del miedo, nunca habia besado, no se como hacerlo, llegan a tocar sus labios los mios, y abruptamente se aleja y saca sus manos de mi rostro, sacude sus manos que estan sudando, yo no entiendo que acurre y el dice:

-tu piel esta hirviendo-entonces me doy cuenta de lo que pasa, y me pongo nerviosa, me quiero ir ya, si me llego a desmayar aquí todo se arruinaria

-lo siento-le digo, un poco tranquila al ver que ahora el no planeaba besarme, el no me contesta, parecia desepcionado, y un poco furioso, nos volvemos a quedar en silencio y al rato vuelve Sumu con el chico:

-ya son las siete- me dice , entonces saludamos a los chicos, ella con una sonrisa y la mano, y yo con un gesto con mi mano, me estoy sintiendo cada vez más debil, caminamos, a Sumu me cuenta emosionada su experiencia:

-me lo bese tres veces, ¿tu?-me pregunta, pero sigue hablando sin darme oportunidad de contestar- igual el rubio era más lindo, que envidia, te escogio as ti, ¿te dio su número?-niego con lla cabeza, me empieza a costar respirar, pero lo intento discimular, ella sigue hablando del chico, me cuenta lo que sabe de el, llegamos a la puerta del restaurante, y viniendo del otro lado veo a Shun y Tean con bolsas con comida para la cena.

-ah, ya vinieron a buscarete- me dice Sumu, viendo a Shun- me ire adentro a ayudar a mi padre, nos vemos- me saluda con la mano, yo hago lo mismo y sonrio, luego miro a los dos chicos y me hacerco a ellos, pero justo cuando estoy por llegar a su lado, mis piernas no responden y caigo al suelo, Shun se da cuenta de lo que pasa y rapidamente deja las bolsas y me carga en sus hombros, Tean, sostiene todas las compras, y yo pierdo la conciencia.

Proximamente Capitulo 2: el lago

Julia.w.a


End file.
